Primos
by Norma Black
Summary: Todos sus nietos eran especiales para ellos. Cada uno tenía algo especial. Pero cuando realmente brillaban era cuando estaban juntos. Por eso todos los años pasaban una o dos semanas en La Madriguera, con los abuelos Weasley.


**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

Molly y Arthur Weasley disfrutan de un atardecer de finales de agosto en el jardín de su casa, La Madriguera. Esa casa en la que se celebraron seis bodas, se criaron siete felices hermanos y ahora pasaban sus vacaciones doce maravillosos _primos_. Molly y Arthur no podían estar más orgullosos de sus nietos, eran de lo mejor que tenían.

Doce, trece contando a Teddy Lupin, al que querían como uno más. El pequeño metamorfomago pasó mucho tiempo en aquella casa durante toda su vida, desde pequeño. Cuando Andrómeda se sentía sola y triste por la muerte de su marido, su hija y su yerno, pasaba la tarde con Molly, mientras que el pequeño Lupin podía pasar tiempo con los hermanos Weasley, Hermione o su padrino, Harry, que estuvo siempre para él. En aquel momento Teddy tenía ya 23 años y era Auror, como su madre, trabajando bajo las órdenes de su padrino.

-El señor jefe de la Oficina de Aurores no me da tiempo libre para venir a comer con vosotros, Molly. -bromeó durante la última comida que había pasado en la Madriguera con los Potter. Miró de reojo a su padrino y se rió con su Tía Ginny, que era su mejor compañera para ese tipo de bromas. Molly le acarició la mejilla a Harry que sonreía.

La primera Weasley en llegar fue Victorie, que aterrizó en sus vidas el dos de mayo, justo dos años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Su madre decidió darle su nombre con motivo de llegar el día de la victoria. Vic ahora tenía 21 años y se parecía tanto a su madre, destacando que ella tenía el carácter de su padre. Siempre creyó tener más responsabilidades por ser la mayor, cuidar de sus primos, protegerlos, dar buen ejemplo... A veces era demasiado exigente consigo misma.

-Cariño, no eres perfecta y nadie quiere que lo seas. -le dijo Molly Weasley cuando su nieta mayor le confesó todo lo que sentía con tan solo once años.- Así que hazme el favor de hacer algo malo para que pueda castigarte.

La segunda fue Dominique, la hermana pequeña de Victorie, y todo lo contrario a ella. Ella era _una digna pelirroja Weasley_ como siempre se definía a si misma. No era perfecta ni tenía intenciones de serlo. Es rebelde y divertida. Con sus 19 años se había mudado a Rumanía con el Tío Charlie a dedicarse al amor de su vida, un colacuerno húngaro.

-Te juro abuelo que ese colacuerno húngaro me robó el corazón. Por fin sé lo que es el amor. -le dijo Dominique durante sus primeras vacaciones.- Le he puesto hasta nombre, se llama _Rainbow_.

El tercer Weasley y último de Bill y Fleur fue Louis. Que además resultó en ser el primero de renegar de Gryffindor, yendo a parar a Hufflepuff. Era un chico despistado, risueño y bueno, sobre todo era bueno. En cuanto terminó Hogwarts le confesó a su abuelo su pasión secreta -o no tan secreta-.

-Abuelo, adoro a los muggles, me parecen fascinantes. Yo solo quería pedirte trabajo en la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles. -le dijo el día que volvió de Hogwarts. Arthur sonrió y ahora los dos llevaban la oficina con mucha alegría y, sobre todo, risas.

El mismo año que nació el primer varón de los nietos de Molly, llegó el segundo. Fred II fue el primer hijo de George y Angelina, claro que no podía llamarse de otra manera. Y aquel nombre tendría una maldición o algo así, pero Fred era el digno heredero de los gemelos Weasley, aunque claro, tenía ayuda. Fred sí que fue a Gryffindor, como sus dos primas mayores. Y volvió a la Directora McGonagall loca, loca de remate.

-Fred Weasley, te prometo que como me llegue otro vociferador de McGonagall esta semana te enteras. -lo amenazaba Angelina, con frecuencia. Mientras que su marido la apoyaba desde su espalda, tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

Al año siguiente llegó la otra peor pesadilla de McGonagall, James Sirius Potter. Su nombre claramente lo convertía en el segundo heredero de los Merodeadores -el primero y quien le había enseñado todos los trucos fue Teddy-. Había robado el Mapa del Merodeador de su padre y heredado la Capa de Invisibilidad de los Potter, ¿qué podía ir mal? Pues todo. Su compinche, Fred y a veces su mejor amiga - _y futura esposa_ añadía siempre Ginny- Avani Zabini. También era Gryffindor e iba a cursar su último año en Hogwarts.

-Quizás repita. No quiero dejar a Minnie sola, me echará demasiado de menos. -le dijo a sus padres. Digno merodeador era James.

El mismo año que James llegó Molly II, la primera hija de Percy y su mujer muggle, Audrey. Percy insistió en llamar a su hija como su madre y si fuera un varón como su padre. Seguía sintiéndose culpable y en deuda con sus padres después de lo hecho durante años cuando terminó la escuela. Molly era una chica inteligente -por eso estaba en Ravenclaw-, tímida y alegre. Sobre todo, amaba a sus abuelos y se lo demostraba siempre.

-Abuela, ¿por qué no nos cuentas una de esas historias de mis tíos? -le pedía siempre, desde que tenía tres años hasta que tenía sus actuales diecisiete.

La siguiente fue la maravillosa Roxanne, hija de George y Angelina. Se parecía físicamente a su madre. Personalmente ni a su padre ni a su madre. Era cariñosa, comprensiva, inteligente y risueña. También era valiente, de Gryffindor sin duda. Era consejera de todos y escuchaba los problemas de todos también. Hacía menos de un año se había cortado el pelo, parecido a un corte masculino, pero más femenino y con más estilo que una melena normal y corriente.

-¿Te pusiste así de guapa para entrar en el último curso de Hogwarts, Roxie? -le preguntó su abuelo, acariciando los pequeños mechones negros de la cabeza de su nieta. Ella tan solo le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El siguiente fue Albus Severus Potter, uno de los más especiales en la familia, desde que entró en Hogwarts. Antes de ir al colegio era simplemente el hermano tímido y bueno de los Potter, quien no expresaba su opinión a menos que fuera imprescindible, quien no se metía en líos y siempre a la sombra de su hermano mayor. Pero llegaron sus once años, entró en Hogwarts y cayó en Slytherin. ¡Menudo drama a costa de su casa! Primero, él y su hermano estuvieron tres meses sin hablarse y, luego, las discusiones con su padre se hicieron diarias. Albus sacó a relucir su genio y su ambición, siendo un digno Slytherin. No quería estar más a la sombra de James y mucho menos quería que lo comparasen más con su padre. Cuando la calma llegó a la casa de los Potter todos descubrieron al verdadero Albus, más divertido, más atrevido y sobre todo ambicioso -en su justa medida-.

-Este año os ganaremos la Copa de las Casas, Rose. Y lo sabes. -le dijo a su prima antes de entrar en el sexto curso. Con sus actuales dieciséis años, él ya se había buscado su pelirroja personal, y no se trataba de ninguna de sus primas ni de su hermana. Sino que decidió seguir la tradición familiar que había creado con su madre y terminó con una de las mejores amigas de Lily, Slytherin como él y pelirroja. Unió tradiciones Potter y Weasley.

Pocas semanas después de Albus, llegó la pelirroja de papá, Rosie. Rose era la niña de Ron, a la que mimaba y cuidaba. Se parecía a su padre y a su madre a partes iguales. Físicamente tenía el pelirrojo y los ojos azules de Ron, pero los rizos y el cuerpo menudo de Hermione. Personalmente era celosa y algo histérica, como su padre. Pero inteligente y sabia como su madre. Lo que sí era es valiente y Gryffindor como ambos. Aquel verano, con sus dieciséis llegó con una sorpresa para sus padres. Se había tatuado en el antebrazo derecho una palabra que marcó la vida de su madre: _sangre sucia_.

-Llevo toda la vida diciendo que no soy como vosotros y no lo soy. Pero eso no quiere decir que no os quiera y os admire como a nadie. Y eso que tú llevas en el brazo, mamá, te recuerda cada día por lo que pasasteis. Y esto que llevo yo ahora me recuerda cada día de porque me tengo que sentir orgullosa de ser vuestra hija. -les dijo cuando les mostró su tatuaje. Ron lloró.

La siguiente fue Lucy, la segunda hija de Percy, clavada a su padre. Era Ravenclaw, como su hermana mayor. Acababa de ser elegida prefecta de su casa y era igual a su padre a su edad. Mandona, obsesiva con las normas y los estudios. Llevaba gafas para leer y siempre llevaba la melena pelirroja perfectamente recogida.

-Abuela, ¿puedes decirles a mis primos que se callen? Quiero terminar de leer esto. -se quejaba habitualmente enseñando un libro diferente cada vez en su mano.

El siguiente fue Hugo, un año después de Lucy y dos después que su hermana mayor, Rose. Él era todo lo contrario a Ron y Hermione, personalmente hablando. No destacaba por su inteligencia, ni para bien ni para mal, era sumamente tranquilo pero también gracioso y divertido. Era la inocencia en persona, nunca se enteraba de nada, o eso creía toda su familia. Nadie sabía decir si era moreno como su madre o pelirrojo como su padre, pues su cabello estaba entre ellos dos. Tenía las pecas de su padre y los ojos marrones de su madre.

-Abuela, ¿vas a preparar esa lasaña tan rica que haces tú? Es que me encanta... -el apetito claramente era el de Ron.

Y de última llegó Lily Luna, tan solo cuatro días después que Hugo. Originalmente ella iba a nacer antes, pero su primo decidió adelantarse. Y ella, como fue su madre, era la pequeña. Pelirroja y de ojos verdes, digna copia de su abuela. Era pura dinamita, activa e inquieta. Siempre haciendo cosas, todo el mundo la amaba y no era capaz de callarse nada, todo lo que pensaba lo decía. Sinceridad ante todo.

-Teddy, ¿en serio te quieres casar con Vic? Has escogido a la prima incorrecta. -le dijo al ahijado de su padre. Lily también era enamoradiza, con la casualidad que sus dos grandes amores habían sido arrebatados por dos de sus primas. El primero, Teddy que terminó con Victorie. Y el segundo Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de su hermano Albus, para seguir tradiciones familiares. Pero Scorpius decidió seguir la tradición familiar de Ron y Hermione y se enamoró de su mejor amiga, Rose.

Todos sus nietos eran especiales para ellos. Cada uno tenía algo especial. Pero cuando realmente brillaban era cuando estaban juntos. Por eso todos los años pasaban una o dos semanas en La Madriguera, con los abuelos Weasley.

* * *

-¡Pero a quién tenemos aquí! -dijo Molly al ver a todas sus nueras ante ella en el jardín. Todas ellas los saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? No vendréis a quitarme a los niños, ¿no? Todavía me quedan un par de días.

-No, nada de eso, Molly. Venimos de visita. -le dijo Hermione. Molly sonrió aliviada.

-¿Y Ginevra Potter? -preguntó Molly.

-Viene ahora, con el resto de tus hijos. -le dijo Angelina. Dicho y hecho, tras las mujeres aparecieron la panda de pelirrojos hijos de Molly y Arthur; y Harry Potter. Todos saludaron a Molly y Arthur y se sentaron a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo se han portado? ¿Bien? -les preguntó Bill.

-Dentro de lo que cabe siendo Weasleys, sí. -dijo Arthur, haciendo reír a sus hijos.- Ya sabéis, con sus travesuras habituales, pero bien.

-James y Fred tiraron todos la ropita interior de Hugo por la ventana. -les contó Molly.- Los castigué recogiendo todos los calzoncillos del jardín, lavándolos, planchándolos y doblándolos. No creo que quieran ver más ropa interior en su vida.

-A no ser que sea femenina. -añadió George, haciendo reír a algunos y ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su madre.- ¿Qué están haciendo ahora?

-No tenemos ni idea.

-¡Mamá! ¡Pueden quemarte la casa en segundos! -dijo Ginny.

-Hija, tuvimos siete hijos. Lo sabemos. Pero no os tuvimos controlados a vosotros, ¿cómo quieres que los tengamos a ellos? -le dijo Arthur. Entonces dos personas aparecieron por allí. Hugo y Roxanne. Roxanne sonrió al ver a sus padres y fue a darles un beso en la mejilla a ambos y se sentó entre ellos dos. Hugo se sentó al lado de su padre y su madre lo despeinó un poco.

-¿Qué hacen vuestros primos? -preguntó Ron, mirando a su hijo pequeño de catorce años ya.

-Pues Fred y James están doblando los calzoncillos de Louis, me pidieron polvos pica-pica, pero no sé para qué... -dijo Hugo.- Y Albus está con Rosie, hablando por la chimenea con Malfoy.

-Victorie estaba discutiendo con Lily por algo que ni entendía. -continuó Roxanne.- Dominique y Molly estaban preparando una tarta y Lucy leyendo. Hugo, cielo, ¿por qué no vas a decirle a Louis que no se ponga ropa interior en un par de días?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tus primos le están echando polvos pica-pica a su ropa interior... -le dijo Hermione, cariñosamente.

-Pues si se los pone lo va a pasar fatal, que eran los de la tienda de Tío George. -dijo Hugo, levantando las cejas. Ginny y Harry ahogaron una risita y una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por la ventana.

-¿Mamá? -preguntó Rose, desde la ventana.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó Rose.

-¿Están tus padres, Malfoy? -le preguntó Lily, desde otra ventana, más alta que la de su prima.

-No la llames Malfoy, Lunática. Y tus padres también están aquí. -le gritó Ron, desde su asiento.

-¿Tío Ron? -preguntaron las voces de James y Fred al mismo tiempo. ellos estaban asomados a otra ventana.

-¡James deja la ropa interior de Louis! -le gritó Ginny.

-Hugo se ha chivado. Corre. -le dijo James a Fred. Los dos se rieron y desaparecieron de la ventana.

-¡Tía Ginny! ¿Está Teddy también? -preguntó desde la misma ventana que Lily, Victorie.

-Loca. -le dijo Lily.

-Envidia. -le dijo Victorie.

-Vic, ¿por qué no bajáis y nos cantáis algo? -le propuso Bill a su hija mayor.

-Sí, avisad a Lou de que baje la guitarra. -dijo Rose, saliendo casi corriendo de la ventana.

-¡Louis! -gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos hermanas mayores de éste, cada una desde una ventana diferente. Louis salió por una ventana de la casa y las miró.

-¿Estabas experimentando con la tostadora otra vez? -le preguntó Molly II.

-Estaba echando una siesta.

-Pues baja la guitarra, que vamos a cantar. -le dijo Dominique.

* * *

La primera en salir por la puerta de La Madriguera, fue Rose, que caminó hacia la espalda de sus padres. Abrazó por los hombros a Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se lo dio a su madre -para que no se pusiera celosa, las competiciones entre Ron y Hermione seguían vigentes después de tantos años-. La siguió Albus, que se acercó a sus padres, les sonrió y se sentó a las piernas de Harry Potter. Louis salió bostezando y llevando con él una guitarra. Su madre le dejó su silla y se sentó sobre las piernas de Bill, que pasó las manos por su cintura. Los siguientes fueron James y Fred, que bajaban riéndose. James se sentó al lado de su madre y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ginny. Fred se sentó en el suelo, delante de Roxanne, apoyando la espalda en las piernas de ésta. Dominique salió y acarició la cabeza de su hermano pequeño, despeinándolo. Molly se sentó entre sus abuelos. Victorie bajó cargando una caja de percusión, que dejó al lado de su hermana. Dominique se sentó sobre la caja y Victorie se quedó a su lado, con una mano en su hombro. Lucy bajó y observó la situación.

-Iré a preparar té para todos. -dijo Lucy.

-Querida, quédate. -le pidió Molly, su abuela.- Ya haremos té más tarde.

-¡Ey, Malfoy! -le gritó Lily a Rose, tirándole la pandereta.

-Última vez que te lo digo, Lunática. -le dijo Ron, que se molestaba más que su propia hija porque la llamaran por el apellido de su novio. Lily se rió y corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla a su tío.

-Si soy tu sobrina favorita... -le dijo antes de ir a sentarse en el suelo, al lado de Albus, apoyando la cabeza en la rodilla de Harry.

-No eres la favorita de todo el mundo, Lily... -le dijo Victorie.

-Soy la pequeña, puedo serlo. -le dijo Lily.

-¿Cuál vamos a cantar? -preguntó Louis. Una lluvia de propuestas y por consiguiente una lluvia de discusiones siguieron a la pregunta de Louis. Hasta que Lily habló un poco por encima del resto.

-¿ _Let it be_? -propuso ella. Todos se callaron y sonrieron. Incluidos Harry y Ginny que intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-Pues sí que eres lista, enana... -le dijo James.- ¿Estáis seguros que no es adoptada? -les preguntó a sus padres, sentados a su lado. Todos se rieron.

-Muy gracioso, Jimmy. Vamos, Lou. -le dijo a su primo. Él dio los primeros acordes y las chicas Weasley y la chica Potter pusieron las voces para cantar el clásico de The Beatles. Al terminar todos aplaudieron, los que más, los abuelos.

-Ahora podemos cantar _Hero_ de Mariah Carey. -propuso Rose, sonriendo.

-Eres una romántica, pillina. -le dijo Louis, acompañando al comentario con un guiño de ojos.

-Tú, a la guitarrita. -le dijo Ron, haciendo que todos se rieran.

Después de pasar lo que quedaba de tarde canturreando donde las chicas eran las que se lucían de verdad, llegó la noche y con ella una brisilla que hizo a todos los jóvenes correr a por una sudadera y a Ginny a pedir un abrazo de su marido.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? -propuso Harry, por lo que se ganó que todas las miradas se posaran en él. Cada padre se acercó a sus hijos para despedirse.

* * *

-Portaros bien. Y lo digo por ti, Fred. -les dijo Angelina a Roxanne y Fred, especialmente a Fred.

-Sí, ma... -le dijo Fred, en tono cansino.

-Muy bueno lo del pica-pica... -le susurró George, chocando la mano con él. Roxanne se frotó los brazos, hacía frío en la puerta de La Madriguera.

-Id para dentro, que hace frío. Vendremos la semana que viene... -les dijo George, con una sonrisa.

-Marchando, canija. -le dijo Fred a su hermana, la subió a su hombro y los dos fueron hacia adentro, mientras Roxanne pedía a gritos que la bajara.

* * *

-Os queremos mucho. -les dijo Hermione a sus hijos antes de besar la cabeza de Hugo, que bostezaba.

-Ten cuidado con tus primos. Mejor duerme con un ojo abierto. -le dijo Ron a Hugo.

-Papá, eso es imposible. -le dijo Hugo, con esa tranquilidad que destacaba entre sus padres y su hermana.

-Y tú no hables tanto con _Minihurón_... -le pidió Ron a Rose.

-Total, en unas semanas ya estaremos juntos en Hogwarts. -dijo Rose, sonriendo.

-Te cambio de colegio, Rosie. -la amenazó Ron.

-¿Y a dónde me vas a mandar? ¿A Durmstrang? -le preguntó irónica Rose. Hermione sonrió de lado y Ron levantó una ceja.

-No juegues con fuego Rose. Y dame un abrazo. -Rose abrazó a sus dos padres al mismo tiempo y siguió a su hermano hacia la cocina de la casa de sus abuelos.

* * *

-Mamá, acuérdate que la semana que viene iremos a probar los menús para la boda con Teddy y la Señora Tonks. -le dijo Victorie a su madre, que sonrió y asintió.

-No te _pgeocupes_ , _cagiño_. -le dijo Fleur a su hija mayor.

-Yo volveré con el Tío Charlie el domingo. -dijo Dominique. Sus dos padres asintieron con esa mirada de desaprobación que le dedicaban cada vez que hablaba de su trabajo.- No me miréis así. Iré a Rumanía, me encanta mi trabajo.

-Y sobre todo, tiene un novio allí. -dijo Louis.

-¿Tienes un novio, Dom? -le preguntó emocionada Fleur.

-No, mamá. Tu hijo se inventa eso para ocultar que él no tiene novia. -le dijo Dominique.- Iré a dormir el sábado a casa y el domingo vuelvo a Rumanía.

-Está bien. -dijo Bill. Sus tres hijos los abrazaron por orden y luego volvieron al interior de la vieja casa.

* * *

-Lucy, pasa más tiempo con tus primos y tus abuelos. -le aconsejó su padre.- Te arrepentirás sino...

-Hoy estaba leyendo...

-Ya habrá tiempo de leer. -le dijo Audrey. Apartando un mechón de la cara de su hija, para dejarlo tras su oreja.- Pasa tiempo con tu familia.

-Lo intentaré... -dijo antes de rodar los ojos y volver a La Madriguera.

-Échale una mano, Molly. -le dijo Percy. Su hija mayor sonrió y lo abrazó.- Os vendremos a buscar la semana que viene.

-Vale, os quiero. -le dijo Molly antes de echar a correr hacia la cocina.

* * *

-¿Puede venir Scorp a casa la semana que viene? -preguntó Albus. Harry, con Lily abrazada a su pecho, le sonrió y asintió.

-¡Por supuesto! -dijo Ginny.- ¡Y tú llama a Avani, que venga también!

-Mamá, yo la llamo. Pero no seas pesada, eh. -le pidió James.

-¿Pesada? ¿Yo? No, cariño, es que tengo complejo de Molly Weasley. Me gusta tener hijos adoptivos, además de los míos. -dijo Ginny, que consideraba a Teddy, Scorpius y Avani como sus hijos postizos, tal cual Molly hizo con Harry y, en menor medida, con Hermione.- Venga, por orden, beso a mamá y a papá. Y luego para casa, que hace frío.

James abrazó a su madre y luego a su padre. Albus lo imitó. Pero Lily se demoró más de lo normal, como siempre. Albus la cogió por los tobillos mientras abrazaba a Harry y ella quedó colgando cual puente entre su padre y su hermano. James luego la agarró de los brazos y la soltó de Harry.

-¡Os quiero! ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene! -gritó Lily mientras sus hermanos la llevaban volando hacia la cocina. Sus padres se rieron y se despidieron de ellos con la mano.

-Menudo cuadro... -dijo Ronald, antes de coger a Hermione de la mano y desaparecerse.

* * *

Molly miró la mesa del comedor y sonrió. Arthur pasó un brazo por sus hombros y besó la sien de su mujer.

Victorie le hablaba a Dominique sobre la boda, mientras que ella rodaba los ojos, harta del tema. Lily se metía con la rubia, haciéndole burla y haciendo reír a Roxanne y Louis. Lucy le explicaba algún tema a Hugo, que le resultaba demasiado complejo de entender, pero él fingía escucharla. Molly regañaba a James y Fred por los polvos pica-pica en los calzoncillos de Louis, aunque en el fondo tenía que reprimir la risa. La broma era de las buenas. Y Albus y Rose planeaban una salida en conjunto con el chico Malfoy la semana siguiente. Al mismo tiempo, todos engullían la cena. El apetito era sin duda Weasley.


End file.
